Dr. Lyuba Varticovski heads a collaborative effort to develop animal models of cancer that will better predict clinical efficacy. Her efforts are aimed at using transplantable tumors from transgenic mice. The Animal Models Initiative has been assigned responsibility for formulating a development plan for this effort.